


i see you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Rinne sudah cukup lelah hari ini; apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah merebahkan kepala di atas meja bar, sembari menenggak vodka bergelas-gelas. Ia tak mau dapat masalah lagi. Jadi, apa hak pria asing ini mengambil minumannya tanpa permisi?





	i see you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 01: i see you.

“Ini terlalu banyak untukmu, Nona.”

“Siapa …?”

Wanita itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengernyit, entah karena heran atau pening, ketika ia sadar gelas bening di tangannya sudah hilang.

“Brengsek. Kembalikan … minumanku.” Ia menghardik.

“Sudah kubilang, ini terlalu banyak untukmu, Nona.”

Si wanita cantik akhirnya berusaha untuk duduk tegak, dengan helai-helai ikal menyentuh leher yang berantakan, dengan kelopak mata yang sayu, demi menoleh ke kanan.

Untuk mendapati pria asing bermata biru, memamerkan senyum tak simetris di sebelahnya, dengan gelas vodka di tangan kiri.

Hei, itu gelasnya tadi.

Si pria asing menyesap likuid tak berwarna dari gelas bening yang ia ambil tanpa permisi. “Vodka tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhmu.”

Wanita itu mendecih. “Berkata begitu tepat setelah menghabisinya sendirian?”

“Kalau aku, tak apa-apa.” Pria itu menyeringai.

Si wanita kembali merebahkan kepala di atas meja bar. “Kau … siapa? Kau mengganggu.” Ia berbicara lirih, suaranya pelan, terdengar sangat kelelahan dengan apa pun yang dialaminya hari ini.

Pria itu tak menggubris. “Daripada itu, sepertinya kaubutuh teman bicara, hm? Melihat dua botol vodka kosong ada di sisimu. Harimu berat sekali?”

Si wanita berwajah mungil, diam sejenak, iris cokelatnya masih menatap penuh waspada pada si pria asing bermata biru.

Tetapi ada secercah kehangatan di dadanya.

Ia sudah duduk di bar ini sejak sore tadi hingga sekarang, pukul dua belas malam, dan tak ada satu orang pun yang mengajaknya bicara, atau sekadar menyapa.

Oh, ada. Beberapa pria hidung belang yang mengajaknya tidur bersama.

Dan wanita itu hampir saja menghantamkan botol vodka kalau saja bartender di sana tidak mencegah tingkah bar-barnya.

Ia sudah cukup dibuat pusing dengan masalah pekerjaan hari ini, dengan sederet makian-makian dari atasan juga rekan kerja, dan banyak lagi. Ia tak butuh ajakan tidur dari siapa pun.

Ia hanya butuh apa saja yang mampu mengangkat bebannya hari ini.

Dan munculnya pria asing yang peduli pada keadaannya, membuatnya serasa mendapatkan cahaya dari kegelapan.

Wanita itu mendengus. “Tahu apa kau tentangku?”

Si pria asing menggeser kursi lebih dekat. “Aku tahu kaubutuh seseorang untuk menumpahkan segala masalahmu hari ini.” Ia memberikan satu senyum miring, begitu menawan, berhasil mengunci pandangan wanita itu.

Bersusah-payah untuk mencoba menegakkan kepala yang berat lagi, wanita itu memutar setengah badan agar bisa berhadapan dengan si pria asing.

Ia berhasil menemukan sirat-sirat afeksi dari iris langit pria itu.

“Rambutmu pirang….”

Pria itu mengernyit. “Hah?”

Wanita ini, mulai membuka racauan. Entah karena vodka, atau seseorang berhasil mengetuk pintu.

“Matamu biru….”

Satu lagi senyum tak simetris diberikan.

“Kau … siapa?”

“Namaku Deidara.”

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun, Rinnepero Ateicchi menemukan tempat berhenti.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
